


A visit in prison

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Former Friendship, Other, Prison Visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After Faith turns herself in, Buffy visits her in prison.
Relationships: Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A visit in prison

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that occurred to me. Takes place after Angel 1x19.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

Faith sat down in the visitor room as she looked in surprise to see who was visiting her. Faith briefly looked into Buffy's eyes, but didn't see anger, but more like… apprehension as both girls picked the receivers.

"You're the last person I'd expect to visit me." Faith said. "Come to make sure I'm not killing anyone here or don't have a hidden agenda?"

"Would you blame me, if I did?" Buffy asked.

After a few moments, Faith considered. "I suppose not. So, what, you came here to gloat and mock me, B.?"

"I wanna know what game are you playing. Is this just another trick? Are you working with Wolfram & Hart?" Buffy asked.

"Even if I told you the truth, you probably wouldn't believe me." Faith said and Buffy winced, knowing Faith had her there. "But if you really wanna know, I'm not planning on coming after you or Angel or running either. In fact, I'm done running. If I could take back what I've done to you and Angel, I would. But I can't change that, can I? All I can do is own up to it and live with it."

Buffy snorted. "Excuse me if I find it hard to believe you would do that."

"You think I don't realize what I did to you? I know it was wrong now and I know there's nothing I can say or do to make it right and I'm trying to make my peace with it." Faith said, nearing her face to the glass. "I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I'm not the same person anymore and I know I have a long way to go but I'm trying." She pleaded. "I know that I have no right to say it but I'm sorry for everything, Buffy, I really am. Please, believe me."

As Buffy looked into Faith's eyes, she could tell now that Faith had changed, seeing the broken shell of her former self. Buffy saw Faith as much flooded with guilt as Angel was and she couldn't bring herself to hate Faith anymore, as much as she wanted to, but still, Faith had a long way to go to earn forgiveness. And as much as Buffy wanted to understand that Faith was trying to be better, it's not like she could let go of her anger just like that. After what seemed like a lifetime as both of the girls reflected on their friendship turned into enmity, all Buffy could think of was leaving the past with Faith where it belonged, in the past. In certain ways, Faith was what Buffy had wanted to be, break free of the rules and not having to live up to expectations of others and letting loose, but then, anger filled her, upon how Faith basically stole Buffy's life away from her and violated her and now, all she saw was a broken person, just like Angel was. Buffy couldn't bring herself to hate Faith anymore, as much as she wanted to, but she couldn't see how they could come back from what had happened between them, as much as part of her wanted to forgive her, even though Buffy wouldn't admit it to herself.

Faith looked into Buffy's eyes and didn't see hate or sadness. In fact, Buffy's mask seemed to be a myriad of conflicted feelings but what was she feeling, Faith couldn't tell for sure but for a brief second, Faith could see the flicker of sympathy, pity and sadness in Buffy's eyes.

"Goodbye, Faith." Buffy said as she hung up and got up, walking away as Faith stared sadly as Buffy left the visitor's room.

Faith just reflected sadly on how their former friendship turned out and Buffy wanted to believe that Faith could change, but it wasn't easy for her to let go of the anger and forgive her.

As Buffy went out, she turned one last glance to the prison and decided to bury her conflicted feelings for Faith all deep within her and only time was going to tell if Buffy could let go. Buffy took deep breaths as if a heavy burden had fallen off her chest and tears started to fill her eyes as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I handled the conversation between Buffy and Faith well here.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
